


Masks that we wear

by Magicspacedragon



Series: To meet a friend [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Apologies to Four fans, Four (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Non-binary Wild (Linked Univers), Some angst, Time (Linked Universe)-centric, i will not apologize for getting things wrong about OOT, i’m not good at writing him yet, set in times world, the boys are having fun at Time’s house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicspacedragon/pseuds/Magicspacedragon
Summary: While at a stay in Time and Malon’s house, Four and some of the other boys decide to go into town to shop and sightsee. Along the way, they get sidetracked into dealing with some monsters.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Wild & Twilight, Four & Hyrule (Linked Universe), Four & Time (Linked Universe), Four & Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Wild (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: To meet a friend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Masks that we wear

Four loved it at Time’s farm. It reminded him of the time he spent with the Minish. Everything was done by hand, there was a lot of work, but none of it bad or annoying, and a sense of community filled the place. It felt like he was doing something tangible, much more than his monster fighting ever did. He knew where his work was going, and how long it would last, he was never sure of that in his adventures.

He still loved adventuring though. Seeing new things and new places, exploring, helping people, he enjoyed it. Sometimes he just needed a break. Still, he desperately wanted to see more of Time’s Hyrule. 

Four was currently working on small metal parts, nails and screws, that Malon and Time would later use to build a new storage shed, as Malon said that the farm’s growth had created need for one. The pieces were smaller than he was used to, but he still enjoyed making them.

“Hey Four!” Wind burst into his workplace, followed closely by Hyrule, Twilight, and Wild. “We’re going to the market, and wanted to know if you’d come with us!”

“Oh? Sounds fun, who else is going?” Four asked, putting in the metal piece he was working on. 

“Just the five of us, including you. Warriors was gonna help Time with construction, Legend is still recovering from falling off the roof… and Sky is wrangling the Coocos.” Wind counted each of them in his fingers.

“Well, of course I’ll come.” Four quickly cooled off his scrap of metal and walked to the others. “Let’s go!”

They told the others where they were heading, and ran off to the busy Castle Town marketplace. The whole area was built in a circle, with buildings surrounding most of the streets. Small market stalls surrounded a single fountain. 

“Woah!” Said Hyrule. “This is some place!” He was looking around in awe. “It’s amazing how safe everyone feels…”

“Mmmhmm… didn’t Malon say one of her favorite shops was that wood carving one over there?” Wild asked.

“Yeah… why?” Answered Hyrule. 

“I’m gonna get a deer carving,” they said. 

“Well then let's go,” said Twilight. He all dragged them in the direction of the small woodshop. 

Four’s eyes were drawn to a small shop next to the woodshop. It was a mask shop, seemingly filled with small, handmade masks. The man at the counter was old, with balding brown hair, and he wore a smile, that was both genuine, and oddly sinister. Four’s eyes locked with the strange man’s, and a chill went up his spine, he looked away quickly.

Wild was cooing over a small faun figurine, and Twilight found matching dog and cat ones, Hyrule meanwhile, was chatting up the shopkeep for information on interesting places. 

“You kids look like the tough sort,” the shopkeep said. “There’s been rumors of odd occurrences happening in Hyrule field, near the lost Woods in fact. I’d recommend you steer clear, but you seem to be after some adventure…”

Hyrule gave the man a grin, “ah well, we’ll see what my companions think,” he said. 

“Are you planning an adventure?” Four asked. 

“Well… maybe…” Hyrule mumbled. 

“Well, we should warn the others before we run off doing anything stupid.”

“Yeah… wait? We?”

“Well, I might come with you.” Four put a hand on Hyrule’s shoulder. “I might need the change of pace.” 

Hyrule smiled back at Four, and Four tried to pretend it was all his curiosity that inspired him to tag along.

“Obviously we’re coming,” Wild spoke up, 

“Speak for yourself,” Twilight huffed.

“Oh you’re coming with us.” Wild put their arm around Twilight. Twilight rolled his eyes, but showed no signs of resistance.

They quickly stopped by the farm to drop off their purchases and tell Malon where they were headed. She sighed and put on a brave smile, she told them to stay safe, and to be back before dinner, with a sad look on her face. Then, they left to explore the unknown. 

“Just be careful not to wander into the lost woods guys, his version will consume you. Hero or not, if you’re not careful,” Twilight warned. Four caught Wild and Hyrule rolling their eyes, and scoffed. 

Four heard a shrill chanting on the breeze soon after entering the area they were told about. Four made eye contact with his three companions and knew they heard it too. Wild motioned for them to start walking softer, and they creeped on ahead. 

Several moblins were gathered around in a circle, in the center was clearly something, but Four couldn’t make out what. They were changing in their gibberish language as they danced around in circles, waving their weapons in the air wildly. 

“Well… that explains it, these guys are clearly crazier than normal Moblins,” Hyrule mumbled to Four. 

“But… why?” Four asked him. Hyrule shrugged, clearly not even expecting to get an answer. 

Wild signaled for them to creep forward, so they did, keeping quiet enough so that the Moblins didn’t notice them. Wild moved their hand down, it was time for a surprise attack.

They all moved at once. Wild and Hyrule jumped forward, one with their bow, the other with their spear. Four rushed forward, keeping close to the ground, as he struck out with his sword. In the back Twilight cleanly chopped through a Moblin with his weapon. 

The fight was remarkably easy, most of the monsters went down in two hits, and when the fight was over, they could see what the Moblins were so focused on. 

It was a simple, plain white metal mask, clearly of a man’s face. The only noticeable detail on the mask were two faded blue markings under the eyes. Four picked it up, and could feel that although it no longer held any power, it used to be much more. He dropped it as soon as he picked it up.

“What is it?” Twilight asked. 

“It’s, it’s a strange mask,” Four stammered out.

“Well obviously,” Wild commented. Twilight hit him on the back of his head.

“No I mean, do you know anything about it?” Four shook his head no.

“Perhaps I could be of some assistance.” Four and the others turned toward the sound of the strange voice, and locked eyes with a man who wasn’t there a second ago. It was the mask salesman, smiling menacingly at them.

“You’re the—“ Four started. 

“Now, now boys, do you want to know what that is?” The mask salesman asked. Four nodded, almost as if on autopilot. The man’s smile deepened. 

“That mask is a remnant of something greater, it once held great power, but now, it is nothing more than a simple, white mask, split in half. Perhaps it is for the better,” the man explained. “As if you need anymore masks.” The salesman locked eyes with Four. 

“What… what do you mean?!” Four asked. 

“You know what I mean,” the man said, a smile suddenly gone from his face. Four couldn’t help but stare at the man, wondering what he knew, and how much of what he said was true. 

“He’s just trying to get under your skin Four,” Twilight said. “What do you want?!” He asked the man.

“I want the mask, what’s left if it anyway.” The man regained his smile.

“Then take it.” Time stepped out in front of the others. He seemed to have gone looking for them for some reason. The salesman started to chuckle, which turned into a laugh.

“Oh, here’s the other half, well boy, I certainly will take it, as I am a collector of masks,” The salesman laughed. He quickly picked the mask off the ground, dusted it off, and walked off, almost disappearing as soon as he left the grove.

“Time!” Twilight shouted. “Why are you here?” 

“Well don’t shout, I was going to join you all in shopping, but Malon told me where you were going so I followed you here.” Time shrugged. “It’s just a coincidence, that’s all.” 

“Are you mad?” Wild asked sheepishly.

“Not at you,” responded Time. “You were just exploring.”

Four knew right away who Time was angry at, but for the life of him, he didn’t know why.

“Do-do you know that man?” Four asked. He didn’t dare look Time in the eye for whatever reason.

“What?! The mask Salesman? Yeah, he comes by once a year for a couple of days, sells his wares, then vanishes, he’s been doing it since I was little.” Time paused, thinking. “He scared me when I was a kid. But, he’s just… he’s just a sad old man.” Time smiled down at Four. “He’s nothing to worry about.” 

“He was very cryptic,” Twilight deadpanned.

“He never stopped smiling!” Commented Wild. 

“Well, there’s no meaning behind his smile or his words,” Time replied. 

Four couldn’t help but look for meaning anyway. He knew he was wearing a mask, and for good reason, but, how would the man know? Four knew that it was no use speculating in something said just to get under his skin, but he did anyway. He worried all the way back to the farm as the others joked.

Wild was called over to help with dinner almost as soon as they got back. Wind excitedly asked them about Castle town, and Twilight promised to take him. Four listened to them half heartedly.

“Are you all right?” Sky asked him. 

Four nodded. ‘Yeah, just a little creeped out by that man.” He brushed some hair out of his face. 

“Oof, yeah, can relate there.” Sky shot Four a smile. 

Time then pulled Malon aside, and together, they quietly walked to the other room. Four knew it was to talk, but he wanted to know why, and so did the others, as they started to gossip almost immediately after they left. 

Four couldn’t make out what they were saying, they where to quiet, and the room he was in too loud, but Time’s voice was panicky and strange, nothing like what Four usually expected from before. 

“What do you think Four? Are they kissing?” Warriors asked him.

“I think they’re having a deep emotional connection, I don’t know if it involves kissing!” Four shrugged, 

“Come-on man you’re gonna be the tie breaker in this bet!” Warriors clapped him on the shoulder.

“Just cause I’m in your side doesn’t mean you—“ they all abruptly stopped talking as soon as Time and Malon re-entered the room.

“Your rupees, Warriors, hand them over.” Wind smirked.

“Wait, why?!”

“Don’t you guys have something better to do than gossip about my love life?” Time asked, a smile on his face.

Wind did not meet Time’s eyes. “Probably…”

Time sighed and turned to Malon. “Look what I have to put up with,” he said. 

“Oh I bet you cause your own problems!” Malon laughed. “If I know you at all, you’re probably telling all the bad jokes.” She patted her husband on the back. 

Time grinned sheepishly and started helping Malon with cutting the vegetables for dinner, everything seemed to return to normal in a blink of the eye. But Four was left wondering about what that man had said the entire night.

Even when he went to bed, curled up in between two of the others in the only spair room, Four was thinking about the events in the woods. He desperately wanted to know what was happening and what  _ had  _ happened. But he knew he wouldn’t like the answer.

Four didn’t dream, which was probably for the better. But he had heard one of the others whimpering in their sleep, something about a pair of twins, but Four didn’t wake them to check on them, they all would pretend they were fine anyway.

Four woke up to the sound of chatter in the kitchen, thankfully he wasn’t close to being the last one up, as Wind, Sky, and Hyrule seemed to still be asleep. Four pried himself away from his bed and walked into the kitchen, trying to ignore Red’s whining.

Usually he was pretty good at keeping it together, today did not seem like it would be one of those days.

Malon looked up from where she was sitting, coffee in hand as Wild taught Twilight how to cook. “Good morning! How’d you sleep?” She asked.

“Good enough,” replied Four. 

Malon gave him a side eye. “I swear none of you know how to take care of yourselves properly!” She said.

Time grinned sheepishly. “Oh I don’t think all of us…” 

Malon laughed. “Oh all of you.” Time smiled at her kindly, but still rolled his eyes 

Four’s head would not stop racing, so he excused himself, and walked outside, ready to take a breather. 

A few minutes later, Time sat by him. “Still thinking about yesterday?” He asked. 

Four nodded, “I know I shouldn’t be taking that man seriously, but…” he sighed. 

“What’d he say?” Asked Time.

“That… that I was wearing a mask, that I was hiding something,” Four mumbled. 

“Well, the first thing you should know is that, that man is good at reading people, the second thing you should know is that it doesn’t matter.” Time put an arm around Four’s shoulder.

“What?”

“It doesn’t matter if what he said is right, or if he has a point, cause it’s not anyone’s business, as long as you're, like, not hurting anyone, I don’t see why it would matter if you have a few secrets. I know I have some that only Malon knows, and she knows because she’s my wife!” Time explained. “Those aren’t anyone’s business either.”

Four rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t going to ask.”

“I know.” Time looked forward. “Anything else you want to talk about?”

“Curious to why the monsters were partying around a mask, but I’ll figure that one out,” Four said.

“The answer isn’t very exciting,” Time commented. 

“You know it?”

“Yeah, they have a weird fascination with masks, every time that salesman comes into town some guard has to save him from them.” Time shrugged. “It’s weird, but not really interesting.”

“Yeah that was a bit of a disappointing answer,” Four mumbled. Time laughed and patted him on the back.

“Well I’ll leave you here for now.” The older man got up and stretched, “don’t avoid work though, or Malon will have your head.” Time waved and headed inside. 

Four sat on the steps of the old farmhouse and thought about what Time had said, and about what the mask salesman had said, and most of all, he wondered if the others would thought the same way Time did.

But, he knew Time was right, that it didn’t matter I’m the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for I do not understand how to write Four very well yet. He’s one of the more neglected characters in LU though, so I wanted to do something with him. Then I realized how much this boy is technically hiding, and I decided to use that as a basis for this fic. At least I’ve seen some of Four’s games though. 
> 
> I’ve never played or watched Ocarina of Time and I don’t plan to (just not my thing) but that does mean I’ve probably gotten a lot wrong, most of it is inconsequential, except for my characterization of the Happy Mask Salesman. 
> 
> I’ve heard about this dude and how he’s creepy, but no-ones ever made him out to be... supernatural. That is completely a decision made by me, mainly to advance the story, and to fill in some of a big plot hole. Mainly, if he wasn’t at least a little bit “supernatural” how in the world did The Mask Salesman acquire Majora’s mask. He’s got some weird connection to masks is my answer.
> 
> I’ll leave most if this up to interpretation, but that ending conversation is something I want to talk about. The talk about secrets shows my very real thought process during the creation of this fic, when I realized that, really, Four’s secrets are nobody’s business, and really, nobody’s are. To make a fic about “reveals’ is fun but do those things really need to be revealed? In some cases I don’t think so. The fact that Four is actually 4 Links stacked in a trench coat most likely won’t present any problems, so why should the others know? It’s private info that Four can share if he wants.
> 
> I have more opinions about this, but more focused around Time. Seeing the titles and the tags, one might assume that this fic will have som “big reveal” about Time’s past, but it doesn’t. Reveals about Time’s past are fine, they just don’t have a place in my fic series about communication and learning, mainly because there’s hardly a reason to bring it up. Time’s worked through his trauma with the help of his loved ones, why should he relive it? And why should he dump all that on a bunch of children? Well, he shouldn’t.
> 
> I’ll stop now before the notes get longer than the fic, thanks for reading!


End file.
